


Centered

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Force Sensitive Clones, Gen, M/M, This is probably not how the force works, and anakin already has his hands full with ahsoka, but my fic my rules, force sensitive kix, jessix is lowkey and not the focus, kix is stronger than he thought, my fic my rules, obi is impressed, wanted to tag just in case, yes i alluded to jango still being alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kix tries a new way to help an injured shiny.





	Centered

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is all thanks to my CWB nonnie from tumblr. They sent an ask about [force sensitive medics,](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/160925700499/i-definitely-need-a-link-to-this-force) naturally my brain went to Kix.  
> This is the most I think I have ever written in one go. I am actually really pretty happy with it. Random shout out to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) who got to witness and was so lovely cheering me on.

Kix knelt down next to a shiny. He was pretty badly hurt. Looked like he took a chunk of shrapnel to the chest. Kix looked around the battlefield, there were no Jedi around. Skywalker and Tano were off chasing the last of the seppies, and Cody had Kenobi cornered with some other medics back towards camp.

Kix took a deep breath. He knew he shouldn’t be able to do this, and he knew he would get in deep fucking shit if the Jedi found out, but he had to _try_. He’s done it a few times before, but not for something so extensive.

He took off his brother’s bucket, he was awake, and in obvious pain.

“Hey vod, can you hear me?” Kix asked as he rested his hand at the back of his neck, supporting his head.

He nodded, but stopped short after a coughing fit, leaving blood on his chin.

“Got a name?” Kix was mostly just trying to distract him while he gently unhooked the shiny’s chest plate and placed it aside.

“Not yet, sir.” The shiny answered in a hoarse whisper.

“Well, you are going to live long enough to get one. I’m gonna need you to stay still and quiet for me. Can you do that?”

“Yes, sir. I-I think so.” he answered as he closed his eyes again.

“Good. This is probably going to hurt, but I’m going to try and keep it as comfortable as possible.”

Kix took another deep breath and closed his eyes as he rested his other hand on the shiny’s chest.

Then Kix did… well whatever it was that he found he could do. He was pretty sure he was using the force, but he didn’t dare ask.

Kix pulled energy from his center and _reached_ into the shiny’s ruined chest. Kix couldn’t fix everything, but he could fix the immediate life threatening problems. Seal up the major shredded arteries, drain the lungs of blood, set the broken ribs back in place to keep them from piercing anything else. Lastly, Kix pulled as much of the pain as he could from him. He pulled it out and took it on himself, feeling every bit of pain the shiny did before he released it.

Kix was breathing heavily, but opened his eyes to a clone who was breathing normally, and no longer bleeding out within his own skin.

Kix commed for help to bring the shiny in. Hopefully Jesse would be with them. He wasn’t sure he could walk back to the transport on his own. That one took more out of him than he expected. He sat back to wait, keeping his hand on the shiny’s chest, feeling it rise and fall with ease. Luckily one of the side effects of whatever Kix did was unconsciousness, so they never remembered what happened.

He looked up when he heard footsteps, his heart sank when he saw General Kenobi walking with Killer, Stick and Jesse.

Killer and Stick nodded to him as they lifted the shiny onto the gurney, bringing him in for post op, and bandaging of minor wounds. Jesse helped Kix stand to face the General.

He held his head up high, even though he barely felt he could stand. He was glad for Jesse’s solid presence behind him.

“At ease, Kix, please. I know what you may be thinking, but I want to assure you, you are not in any kind of trouble.” Kenobi’s voice was gentle, reassuring. From everything Kix had heard about him, he was stubborn beyond belief, but he was good to their brothers. He _cared_.

Kix immediately relaxed back into Jesse, just a little.

“If what I felt what I think I just did, you and I have a lot we need to discuss.” he said with a small smile.

Well, looked like he was right about using the force, but to capture the attention of a Jedi from so far away? Kix must be stronger than he realized.

“How would you feel about coming to the temple?” Kenobi asked.

“Couldn’t do it, sir. Got too many men to take care of.” Kix replied without hesitation.

Kenobi reached up and stroked his beard. “Commendable, for sure, but you _are_ dealing with something that you haven’t had proper training with, through no fault of your own, of course.”

Kix was convinced Kenobi was just as sleep deprived as the rest of them because his eyes went a little glassy and he continued talking to himself. “Who knew clones could be force sensitive. I wonder how common it is among them, and if they are all as strong, or if there is variation, just like there is in the general population. Maybe I can get a hold of Fett to test if he was force sensitive and it was passed on, or if it is something completely unique to them.”

Kix normally would have been fine with letting him continue, but he honestly felt dead on his feet. He cleared his throat, startling Kenobi out of his musing.

“Oh! Yes, sorry. You must be exhausted, especially after that display,” They started walking back to camp, Jesse quiet with a protective arm around him, as they listened to Kenobi plan out lessons with him for the foreseeable future.

Honestly, as long as he wasn’t separated from Jesse, or the 501st, he could handle anything Kenobi could throw at him. After he slept for a week of course.


End file.
